


by your side

by prkjws



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), Treasure13, YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV), silver boys - Fandom, ygtb - Fandom
Genre: !!!!, Angst, Debut, Doyoung - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, YG treasure box - Freeform, YGTB, a little bit of, but mostly - Freeform, dodam, ig, let the both of them, u cowards, yedam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjws/pseuds/prkjws
Summary: dodam just want to debut together.





	by your side

**Author's Note:**

> another !! dodam !! drabble !! i wrote !! in an !! impulse !!
> 
>  
> 
> this wasn’t proofread ok i wrote this at 5am hsjsjdj eNJOY IG

“i’m scared.”

“of what?” yedam faced doyoung and gave him a questioned look.

both of them were at the rooftop, sitting in a bench. and just like what they usually do when they are bored, they were stargazing. appreciating how beautiful the night sky is. talking about life. 

“what if i won’t debut?” doyoung didn’t dare to look at yedam and continued to look at the sky above him. ‘it’s so beautiful’, he thought.

“we promised each other we won’t talk about that, right?” yedam cupped doyoung’s face and made him face at him. he gave him a stern look. 

“yeah, but i just couldn’t stop thinking about it, hyung.” the younger sighed and removed yedam’s hands from his face, “i badly want to debut with you, but i’m scared that it won’t happen.” doyoung’s voice sounded so desperate and sad as his face fell down. 

yedam’s face softened when he heard the latter say that. he himself wanted to debut with doyoung, and he’s trying his best to be positive about it. he can’t imagine a group with him in it, and doyoung without it. he felt like it wouldn’t feel like he is debuting if he won’t debut along with his bestfriend.

yedam closed the 1 meter distance between them and gave doyoung a tight hug. “you know i want to debut with you as well, i can’t imagine me debuting without you. hell i wouldn’t even dare to imagine it.” 

yedam felt doyoung nod his head on his neck and hugged yedam even tighter. 

after a minutes of silence with them like that, doyoung pulled out of the hug and faced yedam, “let’s debut together, hyung.” he let out a smile. a smile that could make yedam’s heart beat like crazy. 

“yeah, let’s debut together, doyoung-ah.” he said and patted doyoung’s head. ‘let’s debut together, doyoung. i wanna be by your side for a very long time.’ yedam kept these words in his head as he was too scared to say them out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twt i don’t have friends :( pls do shower my cc :( @prkjws
> 
>  
> 
> ++ the rumours about jeongwoo being eliminated is killing me my sON NEEDS TO DEBUT


End file.
